


Bluest of Bloods

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon DS Cute, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: This life was not ornate, but pretty baubles never lasted like the life here.





	Bluest of Bloods

Muffy came to this valley many years ago. She was a teenager then, fresh out of high school, with only a suitcase and some gold to her name. Her parents had thrown quite the fit when they realized she was not going to this place to study the "low-lives," their words not hers, and instead decided to stay there permanently. 

Muffy initially expected support from her school friends, but the girls refused contact and make jokes about Muffy walking through the muck. Or whatever their vision of the countryside was, all brambles and dirt roads. They eagerly read books about heroes falling from riches to rags, overcoming all adversary, but perhaps it was less than romantic when it actually happened.

Not that Muffy was living in rags, not by the average standards. Her clothes still looked lavish compared to some of the other villagers - even Lumina's clothes weren't as pretty - but that was all. The only real adversary was making sure that the supplies for the bar weren't running low.

Her parents still sent her letters from time to time, mostly about blind dates and even an arranged marriage at one point. It was a way to get back into their good graces, but they hadn't realized yet that Muffy didn't need their graces. They expected her to regret coming to Forget-Me-Not Valley; but Muffy made friends here, ones that loved her, and she knew she wouldn't ever regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> I replayed Harvest Moon DS for a little while, and got to thinking about Muffy. I disliked her when I was young, mostly because at that age I had this mindset that there "had" to be a character I disliked in something I liked. It was convoluted, childish thinking! It was fun to explore her character.


End file.
